


Bogeyman

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Series: Can I Borrow You For A Lifetime? shorts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid!Malia, Kid!Thomas, M/M, Stiles is sometimes a kid himself, married derek and stiles, silly things, who's afraid of the bogeyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is left in charge of Thomas and Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bogeyman

Peter and Lydia had leaved 6 year-old Malia with Stiles and Derek because they were going to go to visit Lydia's mother, but unfortunately it was an adults reunion. Derek was currently working at his night shift, so Stiles was the one in charge of Thomas and Malia. At the Hale's house, Stiles was sleeping over his bed peacefully until a scream woke him up.

_"Mom!"_

Stiles's eyes opened as he sat down on the bed, _"Huh -- wha--"_ he turns around and looks at Malia on her blue pajamas with her coyote plush on hand, "Malia. What's up, sweetie?" he asks slumberous. He had been working on his last essay for college for the past week and hadn't been sleeping well. God, he was so tired and Derek wasn't here yet.

"I just had a bad dream."

He smiles kindly at her, "Oh, sure honey." he lies down again, "You just lie down and tell me all about it." he closes his eyes but hearing the girl.

Malia starts playing with her plush, "Well, I know it's absurd... but I dreamed the bogeyman was after me," Stiles opens his eyes wide, "and then he's hiding under--

 _"AHH! BOGEYMAN!!"_ yells Stiles, standing up and turning to Malia, "You nail the windows shut, I'll get the bat!"

He runs towards Thomas's room and opens the door, waking up his son. He hovers over the small brunet, looking around the room, "Thomas, I don't want to alarm you, but there may be a bogeyman or bogeymen in the house!"

Thomas's eyes wide in horror, _"Ahh!!"_

A few hours later Derek returned from his night shift, and entered the house. Everything seemed fine. He went towards his bedroom and when he opened the door he saw his mattress flipped over as a barrier. Stiles came out from behind the mattress with his bat on hand, Malia and Thomas each at the sides of the older brunet. This happens when Stiles doesn't sleep. Derek frowns and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, for the love of God, Stiles. You had _one_ job."


End file.
